(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a remote control lighting device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is difficult to find a car when the car is parked in a very large parking lot; in addition, the interior of the car can be seen only after the door is opened, the driver can not find a person who is hidden in the rear portion of the car, this is very dangerous during the night. Furthermore, people can not see the interior of their house after the door is opened, the light is generally not turned on until after the homeowner enters his house; this is also dangerous if a thief is in the house.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional problems.